<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I bet you feel like an artist by evilwriter37</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690389">I bet you feel like an artist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37'>evilwriter37</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ficlet Requests II [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Armor, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:34:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Snotlout brings up how he feels inferior while Hiccup is working on his armor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III &amp; Snotlout Jorgenson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ficlet Requests II [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I bet you feel like an artist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>“I bet you feel like an artist,” Snotlout quipped as Hiccup helped him into his armor. It was his first time trying on the new set made out of Hookfang’s scales and fused together with his saliva. Hopefully it would fit. Hiccup wasn’t in the mood to make adjustments.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What’s the problem, Snotlout?” Hiccup asked, fitting on one of his pauldrons. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nothing.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mm hm,” Hiccup hummed, disbelieving. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Snotlout sighed. So apparently he was going to open up. “You do all this cool stuff,” Snotlout said. “And what do I do? Nothing.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s not true,” Hiccup said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, but you make weapons and armor and all that,” Snotlout said. “I just wear the armor and wield the weapons.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Which is what I need you to do,” Hiccup said. “You’re an important part of the Dragon Riders.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Now finished with the pauldrons, Hiccup held up the last piece. “Are you sure about this cape?” he asked. “It could get caught on things, could set on fire…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m sure,” Snotlout said with a half smile. “Put it on me!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So, Hiccup attached the cape. Snotlout looked good in the armor that Hiccup had made him. Of course, the smaller man had come up with the design for it on his own, but Hiccup had crafted it from scratch.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, that’s it?” Hiccup asked. “You feel like you don’t do enough to help?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But you <em>do</em>, Snotlout!” Hiccup exclaimed. “Remember that mission where we had to destroy the Dragon Root? And you were the one who figured out that it was a trap because Dragon Root grows in the shade? We would’ve all died or been captured without you there.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That was a long time ago.” Snotlout picked at his cape.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I have more examples.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Snotlout finally smiled at Hiccup. He clapped him hard on the shoulder. “Ah, I don’t need them.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hiccup just nodded. “So, how does the armor fit?” </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>